Blues Secret Plan
by sanb
Summary: Blue has been acting strange lately, he hasn't been talking to anyone. Steve is being stupid as usual. What is Blue upto this time? Read and find out! No offense to steve by the way ) I am sure you are not as stupid as I have shown you to be in real lif
1. Default Chapter

I was watching Blues Clues the other Day (so what if I am 16?) When it hit me, I realized how god damn funny this show really is (actually my sister threw something at my head…ouch). Steve's gone! NOOOOO! I don't like Joe, Steve was much more interesting. This story has Steve instead of Joe for this reason but it really doesn't matter who is in the story cause they would have been destined for the same doom anyway. Well on with the story.

**Disclaimer:I don't own Blue's Clues!**

Steve sings the Intro song

Steve yells, "Hi Kids! Have you seen Drew?"

"Blue you idiot!" yell the kids

"Oh yeah…. BLUE! WHERE ARE YOU?" yells Steve

"Behind you!" scream the kids

"Awww I love you too, but where could Blue be?" ponders Steve

"NO he's behind you!" scream the kids

Blue jumps on Steve and growls at him

"Oh there you are!" Steve says ignoring the growl, "What are you going to do today blue?"

Blue jumps in front of the camera and makes a paw print on it

"Oh yes, we shall play Blues Clues and find out what Blue is going to do. HOW EXCITING!" says Steve, "Will you help me kids?"

"NOOOOOO!" yell the kids

"You will? Great!" says Steve "Lets go and find some clues! But first we need our…"

"What!" yells one of the kids "I just told you yesterday, your notebook you nincompoop"

Steve goes to the drawer and takes out his notebook and heads towards the kitchen where he greets Mr. Salt, Ms. Pepper and Paprika

"Hello Steve" they reply.

"How's everything going?" says Steve "What have you all been upto these days?"

"Nothing zat we need to tell you…" says Mr. Salt

"Well in that case" says Steve, "I wont tell you about anything in my life either, hmmph…"

"You have no life!" yell the kids, "You try to act smart but we kids really do the job! But anyway look on the table A CLUE!"

"You have the flu? Well then you shouldn't be here. You know that it's…."

"NO! Get a hearing aid and we said A CLUE!" interrupt the Kids

"Oh… do you mean to say that this table is a clue"

"Not the table, the match!"

"Oh… you mean this match with a paw print on it"

"Finally…" says one of the kids

"Oh yes I forgot, things with paw prints on them are clues! How could I have been so stupid?"

"Oh please, we know how stupid you really are, get on with the show already"

"Now that we have found a clue we will draw the clue in our handy dandy…"

"Do you even pay attention to what we have been saying for all these years? Your notebook!" yell the kids

Steve draws a match in his notebook. Just as he finishes the drawing he hears barking outside the house. Curiously Steve goes outside his house. There he finds Blue barking.

"Hello Blue" says Steve

Blue growls at him, jumps on him again and runs away

"What is wrong with blue?" wonders Steve, "Well anyway it's a wonderful day out here isn't it? The weather forecast said that it's supposed to be sunny like this all day. Isn't that great!"

Steve walks around the yard and smells the flowers, when suddenly…

**Next Chapter coming out as soon as I think of it...lol Pirates are involved in the next chapter! 2 more clues to go! What is Blue upto? Read and Review!  
**


	2. 

COMMERCIAL

* * *

When suddenly odkltlt an ancient mouse came and did some circus performance, which was as beautiful like a pig. "Hfjdnxcunr", said the lizard that had just arrived to earth. "Lizards can sometimes be so clever," said the owl while he was munching up some popcorn. I hate to say that after the beautiful circus performance by odkltlt there was a new animal on that planet. The little fuzzy walking ball that captured all of the writers attention and after that the story no longer continued because I was playing with my new friend, the little fuzzy walking ball. But I would be happy to tell you that everyone lived happily every after. 

By My sister who apparently wrote this while I was playing on my Playstation2 and thinking about what to write.

* * *

**Well I have thought of a new chapter. It shall be hopefully longer than the previous one. I hate competitions… especially with people who I love… but I guess its all over now she hates me… NO REVIEWS FOR ME please… if you want to be nice then send me an email instead sanchitbhatnagar (at) gmail (dot) com**

When suddenly, an apple hits Steve.

"Ouch!" exclaims Steve, "Who threw that?"

"Turn around Steve" says a young boy. He is around 10years old, has brown hair, blue jeans, a white shirt; Your typical mischievous apple thrower.

"Hey, Why did you throw that apple at me?" says Steve, "I didn't do anything to you! And how do you know my name? Who are you? And shat are you doing on my show?"

"Are you trying to be clever with me Steve?" says the kid, "Oh wait… you are stupid.. I forgot that… sorry. But anyways Don't you remember me? I was sitting in the audience last year with all the kids but you YOU didn't let me finish I had solved the mystery before everyone! But you didn't let me finish NOW! I have come for revenge! Hahahhaa you are doomed Steve DOOMED!"

"umm…. Who are you again?" asks Steve

"WHAT! That's exactly what's wrong with you! You need a hearing aid!" says the kid

"Oh yeah" interrupts Steve, "My mother is going to give me one of those things for my birthday! But I don't need one you know I hear perfectly fine"

"Oh NO you don't" yell the kids

The kid getting frustrated takes out a seemingly real knife from his pocket and charges towards Steve. Steve afraid that the boy might kill him, runs in his stupid way to the back yard.

"HELP! HELP!" yells Steve as the kid with the knife follows him.

Steve notices a book on the floor in the backyard and sings "Blue skadoos we can too!" and skadoos into the book. The kid on the other hand wonders where Steve disappeared. But then the kid hear his mom calling out to him.

"James! Breakfasts ready!" yells the kid with the knifes mom

"Coming mother" replies the kid and he obediently leaves the scene after picking up his apple.

Meanwhile Steve finds out that he has accidentally entered a storybook that tells about the crazy pirates of the past. Steve skadoos into a pirate ship and he notices a pirate and greets him.

"Hey Mr. Pirate!" says Steve, "What are you doing there? Enjoying the sea?"

"Aye! Who are yeee and what areee yeee doing on me ship without me permission?" asks the pirate

"I was running away from a boy with a knife! I hope he doesn't find me here" says Steve

"You know I just happen to hate the color blue", says the pirate randomly ignoring Steve's response

"umm no actually…" says Steve but he is interrupted by the pirate once again

"Hey! What color shirt aree yee wearin?" asks the pirate, "I am colorblind you know"

"Blue" responds Steve

"Blue you say eh?" says the pirate "well that can only mean one thing….. GET HIM BOYS!"

A bunch of crewmembers jump on Steve and they all start fighting, Steve gets badly wounded in the process. Steve quickly skadoos back into the backyard only the discover that his front two teeth are missing and that there is a pirate ship flag in top of his head. The flag has a paw print on it but Steve is dumb enough not to notice.

"A clue" yell the kids

"Well screw you too" says Steve "how was I supposed to know that the pirates would try and kill me? I am not psychic you know"

"You are an idiot! But we said a CLUE!" yell the kids

"Well where is it?" says Steve

"Well Mr. Steve Burns, the paw print is on you so you are the clue!" says the smart kid in the third row

"hmm… interesting, I wonder what Blue would want to do with a match and me?" says Steve

"Wait!" Yells one of the kids "maybe he wants to…"

"hmm… maybe" interrupts Steve "but lets find our third clue just to be sure"

"You didn't let me finish!" says the kid "I am going to team up with the other kid and we will take revenge upon you! You bastard…"

The kid leaves while Steve attempts to draw a picture of himself in his notebook.

"Hey.. I look like an idiot...what.. wait… nothing…" said Steve realizing that just insulted himself.

"HAHA!" laugh the kids

"HAHAHA!" I laugh at Steve

"HAHAAHAAA!" other people laugh at Steve

"HAHAH!" a crazy dog appears on the set and bits Steve and runs away.

"HA HA" we all laugh..

"STOP! This is unfair" complains Steve "this is so sad… you are making fun of someone, this is not good"

"Wait.." interrupts some kid "….Everyone is happy… What are you talking about?.. HAHAH!"

"Bastards" mumbles Steve and tries to get everyone's attention. "Okay people enough with the laughing.. lets get over with this show…"

Suddenly Steve realizes that it has started to rain.. very heavily…

"OMG! WTF! Why is it raining? Its not supposed to rain.. what about the nice sunny day the people at the weather station said it would be? GOD damn you people.." yells Steve

Now the rain.. it falling like cats, and monkeys and there is a flood causing everything to get wet and raising the water level to 4feet high…. And then a pirate ship appears out of nowhere and crashes in front of Steve's house.

"YAArghhh!" said the captain "there's the young lad with the blue shirt… GET HIM!"

Steve realizing that these are the same pirates from the storybook says "No sir, I am not wearing a blue shirt no more, sir, I wouldn't be lying to ya even if I could"

"well.." says the captain "he's got a point you know.."

"hm.. yeah , well yes, sure, you are right…" murmur the crew

"well then what color shirt would yee be wearing then?" asks the captain

**well I am too depressed to write anything funny right now… but ill complete it hopefully…NO REVIEWS…… I hates them…**


End file.
